RAGS
by zazi101
Summary: Two groups of teenagers from Lima, Ohio and Germany take residence in a group of Bohemians apartment for three weeks. Glee/Spring Awakening/RENT crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a total Broadway geek, so I just had to make this fanfiction combining my two favorite musicals and tv show. (A/N: Rent and Spring Awakening are both present day and the teenagers of Spring Awakening all go to the same school, just like Melchi always dreamed of :D And Benny is finally on better terms with the Bohemians and is trying to make up for being such a doucheface.) Well, please enjoy.

000

"Wait, so why are we going to New York?" Quinn Fabray was puzzled as to why Mr. Schuester was handing out permission slips.

"You all are going to get a chance that no one in the in McKinley High has ever had. New Directions is getting the chance to live with a group of normal citzens, who all are in some way connected to the performing arts. There's a filmmaker, a musician, a dancer, a percussionist, a performance artist-"

"Wait, if they're all performers and crap, why don't they have like, jobs on Broadway or something? Why are they still normal?" Puck cut Mr. Schue off.

"You can still have one of those jobs and just not be successful Noah. Like the script writer may film movies for competitions and the musician could just be in a band." Rachel piped in, being a know-it-all as usual.

"Exactly what Rachel said. Now, the tickets for the plane ride there and back are being paid for by the man, Mr. Benjamin Coffin, who owns the apartment building that all of people who you will be staying with live in. You just need to get these permission slips signed by your parents by the 20th. I would like as many of you to come as possible, so please try to make it. As you can see on your slips, we would be leaving the 1st of next month. Another school in Germany has gathered a group of students as well and they'll also be staying with the performers along with you, so it'll be quite a tight squeeze. Two to three of you will be staying with each person and you will get to choose, but we may have to make some changes. Once all who are going have turned in their permission slips, we'll see who will stay with who. Write who you want on your slip, who each person is, is included on your slip. Glee club is dismissed."

000

A similar conversation took place in Germany.

"We're going to America! This is so exciting!" Anna exclaimed.

"I would like to stay with the performance artist, Miss Johnson." Wendla mused about their upcoming visit.

"I want to stay with the musician." Thea daydreamed.

"You only want to stay with him because he was cute in the picture we saw!" Anna giggled.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that!" Thea blushed.

"The filmmaker is who I would want to stay with." Martha said.

"The filmmaker? But why?" Thea asked.

"Well, I do love to write."

"You do?" Anna was shocked her best friend had a passion that she wasn't aware of.

"Yes. I keep a journal at home. It... puts me at ease."

"Well, let's just hope we get who we wanted!" Wendla said.

000

"So we're gonna have four or five teenagers running around? Mayhem." Mark was already exhausted, just hearing the news.

"We promised Benny we'd do it... why did we promise Benny we'd do it?" Benny had come back into their lives once again. This time, he was more then a little remorseful of his past behavior. Either he was really sorry, or just needed somewhere to stick these kids. The Bohemians would never know.

"Now that I think back, I have no idea." Mark talked to his roommate. What really puzzled him, was why Benny would pick ex-junkies to take care of teenagers. Not that Roger and Mimi weren't great at what they did, but their old habits might come back to them one day. That was one of Mark's biggest fears.

"They better not be little assholes." Roger flopped on their couch.

"One can only hope."

000

Rachel was overflowing with joy during the plane ride to New York. Not only was she staying with a performance artist, who Miss Corcoran had caught up with her and told her was her sister, but she was going to be able New York! Rachel had been to New York once when she was young, she went and saw Wicked for one of her birthdays. New York was officially her favorite place in the world from that day forward. The plane finally landed and everyone took a taxi to what looked like a kind of beaten up apartment building. They all went inside, to the lobby and took a seat. A group of around ten teenagers came in and sat with them, Rachel figured they were from the other school in Germany. She gasped though, when she saw a girl with curly, dark hair and a face identical to Rachel's. She turned around, wondering who she was. Finally, eight adults made their way down the stairs and to the kids. An African-American, clean shaven man wearing a suit came up to the two sets of teens.

"Hi kids, I'm Mr. Coffin. I'm sure your teachers have told you what I do and all, and how my father-in-law is the one who invented this idea and such. So, now I'll introduce you to the men and women you'll be staying with for the next three weeks. I'll call your name, then just stand over next to your 'supervisor' as we'll call them. Okay, first is Mark Cohen." An awkward looking skinny man with strawberry blonde hair, on the verge of being a ginger, walked over. The large scarf he was wearing seemed to swallow him whole. "He lives with Roger, another of the supervisors, so whoever is with him, will also be with Roger and his group. Mark is a filmmaker and writes screenplays. Artie Abrams, Matt Rutherford, Moritz Steifel and Ernst Robel are staying with Mark. Next is Roger Davis." Roger had jeans and a beaten up leather jacket on. Roger is a musician, who sings and plays electric guitar. Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Melchior Gabor, Otto Lammermeier, and Thea Klein are staying with Roger." Oh my gosh, Rachel thought, how were they going to fit all those people in a small apartment? "Now Angel Dummott Schunard. He- I mean she is a percussionist." A woman wearing mismatching clothes and platform boots walked up. The closer Rachel looked, she then noticed the she, was a he. "Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Georg Zirschnitz, and Martha Bessell. Angel lives with Tom Collins," Benny motioned to another African-American man who was wearing a huge jacket and a beenie. "so you'll probably see a lot of Mr. Collins as well. Mr. Collins is a... philospher. Mimi Marquez is a dancer," a beautiful Hispanic girl with sallow cheeks who seemed sixteen and way to young to be living alone walked over. " and those who'll be staying with her are Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Morris, Santana Lopez, Ilse Neumann, and Anna Schafer. And finally Maureen Johnson." Rachel did a double take. Shelby had said Maureen was her sister, but not that she was her twin! Maureen looked exactly the same as Shelby, except she was wearing leather pants and a tank top, much more unprofessional then Shelby's usual clothes. "Maureen is a performance artist and lives with Joanne Jefferson," a very pretty African-American woman. " a lawyer. Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Wendla Bergman, and Hanschen Rilow are staying with her. Now, you can all go to your rooms and get settled."

Rachel realized the girl who looked like her was Wendla, and they would be staying together. Rachel tried to figure out what she could say to her as she gathered her suitcases. Where they were staying was on the second floor, and it was odd, to say the least. Half the apartment was full of clutter, records, and meaningless things that seemed to be thrown around. The other half was very clean and neat.

"Hi, I'm Maureen. But you know that already." She smiled. "Put your stuff wherever you want and get ready, we're going to the Life Café."

"What's the Life Café?" Wendla asked.

"You'll see." Maureen smirked.

000

I understand this was awful. My first chapters always are. Please critique(:


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews, the quicker the update(:

Broadwaybabe22: I already had that planned out, it'll be showing up soon!

Adannels and scissorhands101: Thank you very much for the kind reviews!

Now, on with the fanfiction!

000

Anna fiddled with her hands while she sat in the subway with her new roommates. They were on their way to the Life Café, whatever that was. She was stuck here listening to Miss Marquez and the girl called Santana talking.

"So Miss Mar-"

"Hey, I'm not a Miss yet! It's Mimi." Anna thought, she actually isn't a Miss yet. She looks around our age.

"Mimi," Santana corrected herself, "what kind of dancing do you do?"

"I'm an 'exotic dancer'" Mimi let out a laugh while Anna gasped. She was a hooker! She was going to be staying with a hooker!

"Like a... pole dancer?" the quiet Asian girl next to Anna sounded as shocked as she was.

"Yes Tina." Mimi laughed. "Like a pole dancer. It's still a job in the performing arts isn't it? Just a little more disgraceful." Mimi winked at Tina. She got up on one of the poles in the subway and started to swing around. Other passengers gave her odd looks. "I can teach you guys sometime. That is, if you want to learn."

Anna found it odd that she DID want to learn. She guessed wanting to learn to pole dance was just one of the new things that went with her new open mindedness. Everyone looked at her when she finally spoke up. "Okay."

Mimi grinned. "Great. I'll have to make sometime to show you guys the basics."

"Are you from McKinley?" Brittany had a dazed look on her face.

"No, I'm a dropout. And I'm a little too old to be in high school as it is!" Mimi laughed.

"How old are you anyway?" Ilse asked.

"Nineteen. But on the inside I'm much older."

000

On a different subway, was Georg sitting uncomfortably. You didn't come across many drag queens and gay anarchists in Germany. At least the part he lived in. The other two boys and Martha looked as awkward as him.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Angel was obviously trying to break the silence.

"I'm in glee club and on the football and basketball team... I uh, play drums." Finn murmured.

"Something we have in common! What about the rest of you?" Angel tried again to get us to open up.

"I play piano." Georg said quietly.

"I write." Martha said.

"And you Noah?" Angel nudged him.

"I'm in glee club too. And on the football team. I play guitar. And it's Puck."

"Okay Puck. I think we're almost there."

000

Thea looked at the people she was one the subway with. All her new roommates crammed in the subway made her think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The apartment wasn't tiny, but it wasn't big either. Plus, she'd be the only girl besides the pretty girl sitting across from her with the blonde hair. Sure Melchior was there, but she'd gotten over her crush on him once he started showing an interest in her best friend. Sure Roger was her supervisor, but he was so much older and obviously had something going on with that Hispanic girl. What was her name again? Mariah? Marie? Something like that.

"So..." Mark started. "We never got names down so, how about now?" he pointed to Moritz, "We'll go around starting with you."

Moritz had that same scared look he always had plastered on his face. "Moritz Steifel."

"Melchior Gabor." Melchi said smoothly and Thea caught herself gazing at him.

"Otto Lammermeier." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Ernst Robel." He was timid as always.

"Artie Abrams." Said a boy in a wheelchair with big, thick glasses.

"Quinn Fabray." Thea was slightly jealous of her. All the boys seemed to stare at Quinn. Boys never stared at her like that.

"Matt Rutherford." He and the boy next to him seemed to have permanent smiles.

"Mike Chang." Smiling still.

"Thea Klein." Thea heard a laugh being stifled coming from Roger.

"I'm sorry, but doesn't Klein mean little in German?" Thea frowned, jokes were always thrown at her for her small stature.

"Yes, it does." When Roger saw the grimace on her face he stopped.

A small silence passed. Mark shattered it. "We're here."

000

Well, I'm a little bit happier with that then the first one, even if it was short :P I'm still filling in some of the plot details, so if you have any ideas, I'll be sure to look over them! Anything from problems, plot lines, couples, I'll read them all! I'll be back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I'm back for another musical filled installment!

I Wear the Crown: Thank you very much(:

Ireadcomingofagenovels: You'll just have to wait and see (I read coming of age novels too)

000

Moritz Steifel was never that good with crowds. He liked to stay by himself with his friends and the thought of large amounts of people made him slightly uneasy. But when he walked into the Life Café', he found exactly that. A small, mousy waiter walked up to them.

"Again?" he sighed. "Just, no dancing on tables this time. I'm guessing you guys want-"

"WINE AND BEER!" the Bohemians yelled. Dancing on tables? They did that? What had he gotten himself into...

000

Dancing on tables? Not what Finn had in mind when he decided to come on this trip. He went looking through the crowd to find someone he knew.

"Man, if we're going to be living in the same apartment, we've gotta stop this. Are we cool?" Puck offered him his hand. To be honest, Finn had been a little lonely without Puck. He had no one to talk to, well besides Rachel, but there was only so much he could tell her. And Finn had finally realized he had been a little hypocritical. Sure Quinn had sex with Puck while they were dating, but that was one time, and Finn HAD had two makeout sessions with Rachel while they were dating, so Finn grabbed his hand and they shared a man hug. They sat down next to each other at a very long table.

"Last time was great. When Mark got up on the table and Maureen mooned them, you should have seen the looks on their faces!" Collins chuckled. Finn was suddenly wondering just how crazy these next three weeks would be.

000

Artie rolled over to Tina and asked her how she was liking New York and Mimi.

"Well, Mimi's... a pole dancer for one. But she's very nice. And New York is too. How's Mr. Cohen?"

"Mark seems a little socially inept, I think we'll get along just fine." Artie smiled.

"And your roommates?"

"I'm with Matt, Quinn, Mike, and five kids from Germany. Moritz seems a little... skittish. I think Ernst rolls the same was as Kurt. Melchior has a weird resemblance to Jesse St. James, Otto seems a little out there. Thea's boy crazy." Artie had an odd way of describing people to a T after first meets. But hey, he was in high school. He'd already met every kind of person possible, hadn't he? Which did make it much easier to spot them out.

"Hey Artie, wanna come sit with us?" Mark was sitting with Moritz, Ernst, Roger, and Mimi. "You can bring your lady friend if you want." Mark winked. Tina blushed as Artie rolled over to the table, Tina trailing behind him. "So how are you guys enjoying the Big Apple?"

"It's great Mr. Cohen."

"Hey, Mr. Cohen's my dad. I'm Mark. And what is this lucky lady's name?"

"Tina." Tina responded, biting her lip.

"Well Tina, why don't you sit down?" Mark gestured to the seat on the other side of Artie. Tina sat down. Artie took in a deep breath. What could possibly come next?

000

Who was this girl and why did she look like me? Wendla kept thinking, over and over. Better yet, why was she walking towards me?

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. You may have noticed we have a striking resemblance to each other. Would you like to know why?" Rachel sounded very in control.

"I'm Wendla Bergman. I have noticed and I guess I would like to know why. But how could we find out?" Rachel's abrasiveness took Wendla back a little.

"Follow me." Rachel turned and started walking towards Maureen. "My mother was a surrogate for my two gay dads. My mother and Maureen are twin sisters. If anyone would know, it's her. Maureen?" Rachel called out as Wendla's brain rattled with this new information.

"Yeah Rachel?"

"I was just curious... well, your sister, Miss Corcoran, she was a surrogate correct?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, Shelby's my mother. It's a very long story, but she was a surrogate for my gay dads. I was wondering, did she ever surrogate again?"

"Oh, not that I know of. So you're my niece? Get your good looks from your aunt." She winked. "I was surrogate once to... for some couple in Germany, probably around where you lived Wendla." Oh my goodness. Wendla couldn't believe this. That means, her mama wasn't her mama. Wendla wasn't stupid, she could put two and two together. Her and Rachel looked like each other. Shelby and Maureen were twins who were both surrogates. Maureen was a surrogate for someone in Germany. Wendla never did have siblings. They always said she wasn't able to have any after Wendla was born. Maureen was the surrogate for Wendla's parents. Maureen was her mother. As she figured this out, Rachel and Maureen did too.

"Oh my gosh. I have to get back to Joanne, you guys should go get a seat." Maureen almost ran back to her seat.

"This must be very hard on you." Rachel's voice was soft, unlike earlier. Wendla just sat down next to Melchi and cried on his shoulder.

000

Santana wasn't planning on learning how to be a hooker. Little did she now hours ago, that she'd be rooming with one. And now she wanted too. Santana had always loved dancing, and wasn't this just a variation of dance? Just add a pole and some sexier moves and voila. She was also with Brittany, so why wouldn't she be just fine? Two words. Quinn Fabray. Quinn had her baby and Puck was still with her. Hadn't he just stayed with her because of the baby? That had to be it, right? But no, that couldn't be it, because now he wouldn't even sext Santana anymore. The way he looked at Quinn made her want to vomit. The way she looked at him made her want to vomit twice. What, they have a baby and now have some tie that will forever keep them together? That was a kind of stupid thing to think. Of course having a baby made them have a connection. But not for long is she had anything to do with it...

000

Mike wasn't very talkative. He was more of a smiler then a talker. When he did say something, it usually came out stupid. That was why he liked talking to Brittany, if what he said sounded stupid, she would just say something stupider. He knew that was a shallow reason, but it wasn't his only one. She was also very nice when you got past the stupidity. And the things she said were very amusing . These were a few reasons why he had planned to sit next to her. But no, that one kid, what was his name? With the weird hair in the drag queen's group? No matter what his name, he had taken Mike's seat. But, Mike just smiled and sat with Matt. There was always tomorrow.

000

I really liked it when I first started out, then just lost it at the end. Read&Review. That's the only way to get me to update! Bye for now lovely people of Earth!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm back! Thanks for the story alerts and favorites!

**000**

Ernst woke up with a big yawn. He was lucky to have one of the guest beds of the three in the room. All the others not in the room had to sleep on the floor or one of the couches or armchairs. He got up and shuffled to the living room/kitchen. He made himself some hot tea and sat in an unoccupied chair. He viewed the bodies sprawled around the living room, it almost looked like a crime scene. It was peaceful times like this where he missed Hanschen. True, he was seeing him much more then often now, but he still missed the way he held him... Ernst blushed as though someone could hear him and thought of something else. Mark left his room and found Ernst.

"You're an early riser?" Ernst nodded. "Same. Roger can sleep till the cows come home, but not me." Mark smiled at the younger boy, and then proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. "Hate the taste of this stuff, but it keeps me awake." Mark left the room, to probably get dressed. Ernst left to get dressed as well. To his surprise when he came back into the living room all the Bohemians and students from both schools were crammed in the small apartment. Ernst ventured off to find Hanschen...

**000**

Melchior had been woken up early and ushered to the living room and still had no idea why. He soon found Wendla and they mumbled good mornings and hope you slept wells. Benny came in and began talking.

"Good morning. Even though this is a 'field trip' you are still required to learn something connected to the subject matter. You are all going to be required to organize a solo, duet, group number, whatever, and perform it at the end of the week. You may leave the apartment anytime you want and will be given fifty dollars at the start of each day. You will live like you would on your own, except you won't have to take up a job. Well, have fun." Melchior looked down at Wendla who was beaming. She loved singing, even if no one knew it. Melchior was thinking of what he could possibly do...

**000**

"Does anyone want to get lunch together?" Angel asked the teenagers and Bohemians. Most of them just wandered off or didn't hear her. Two girls however, were standing next to her, the timid girl- Martha, that was her name, that was in her group and a shy-looking Asian girl. "Hi honey, what's your name?"

"Tina."

"Well come on, Martha and Tina. What are you in the mood for?" Angel looked over the two girls, Martha looked slightly frumpy and Tina was dressed slightly gothic.

"I've always wanted to try New York pizza?" Tina's offer came out more like a question then a statement.

"Pizza's good." Martha said.

"Pizza it is then!" the three 'girls' went to a local pizza joint. When they were done, they started walking back to the apartment. "What were you girls thinking of doing for the project?"

"I was thinking of Bruises by Chairlift. But I'm not sure." Tina shrugged.

"I have no clue." Martha sighed. "I don't know that much music."

"That's a shame! Here, come back to my place and I'll look through my music and find you something. You can come too Tina."

Both girls looked at each other and said, "Okay."

**000**

Brittany wandered absentmindedly around with Santana.

"What are we doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess we could get food... or go shopping."

"Both?" Brittany tilted her head.

"Sure. Chinese?"

"No, I'm not Chinese. I think he is though." Brittany pointed a random passerby. Santana yanked her arm and dragged her.

She mumbled, "What I do for her."

**000**

How he ended up waltzing around New York with Ernst and the gay boy in his group was unbeknownst to Hanschen. Kurt said something about the boys needed to get out of their ridiculous uniforms and they ended up going from clothing store to clothing store to fabric store. When it was over, they were in an Italian restaurant with new clothes. Hanschen honestly thought he looked even more ridiculous then before, but Ernst seemed fine. When their food got there, Kurt finally broke the awkward silence.

"So... you're from Germany. That's... far." Now that his mission was complete, they didn't seem to have anything to talk about.

"Yes." Ernst mumbled. Hanschen rolled his eyes.

"And you're from a place named after a bean."

"I guess that's true." More awkward silence.

**000**

I wasn't all that satisfied with this one, but please Read&Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait! I ventured the mid-west for two weeks, than had to settle in, and well I shouldn't be coming up with excuses! Here it is!

**000**

The kids were all gone, which gave the old friends some time to catch up, with the exception of Angel who had taken two of the girls out to eat. Everyone was lounging in Mark and Roger's apartment, snacking of whatever they had in their pantry.

"I really don't know what to do. I mean, I surrogate, I help a family, I never expect to see my KID! She just found out her mom isn't her mom and I'm not ready to be a mom or if I ever will be a mom. I hope it all blows over." Mark sighed. Maureen didn't have half a mind when it came to matters like this.

"You are her mother after all. At least acknowledge her, she'll be staying with us for three weeks!" Joanne moved slightly away from Maureen.

"Pookie, but I never wanted to be her mom! I was helping out some poor fucking family in Germany!" Of course, Mark thought, yet another lovers spat.

"Girls, let's stop fighting." Mimi tried to calm them down. The two didn't speak for the remainder of their time there.

"Well, I'm excited to see the guys perform. I was thinking of making a documentary of their time here, that each of them can take home."

"Seems like a great idea Mark." Joanne tried to smile. Mark just kind of shuffled awkwardly, the tension still great in the room.

**000**

Otto was roaming the streets of New York with Georg and the pretty girl in their group, Quinn. Otto wasn't exactly sure why she was with them, but he didn't object or point it out that she could be with one of her friends. Silence.

"Well, what are you guys up to?" Georg tried. No real response.

"We could walk down Broadway... see if we can get information for our songs?" Quinn offered. The two looked at her quizzically. "You know... Broadway? Where they put on all the musicals and crap? Whatever, let's just go." She got a taxi and soon enough, they were on Broadway. After they had searched and Quinn told them of a few musicals, they all had what they were to do in mind...

**000**

Martha was waiting for Angel to hail a taxi as she quietly made small talk with Tina.

"So, what do you like to do besides singing?"

"Well, I guess I like to dance a little... you sure have to be able to do a lot of that if you're in glee club." She let out a little laugh. "And you?"

"I write a little... I mostly just spend time with Anna, Wendla, and Thea."

"Ahh, Anna's in my group! I'm usually with Mercedes, Kurt, and Artie." Tina slightly blushed at the end.

"You like him?" Martha was quite straight forward. They _had_ been sitting together last night...

"We're, uh, dating I guess." Martha gasped a little. Back home, girls would be in plenty of trouble if they were seeing someone at this age. "That's normal in America... like with Rachel and Finn and Puck and Quinn. It's not out of the ordinary here..." Martha felt out of place in this new place... Perfect time to adapt.

**000**

Ilse wouldn't have guessed she'd be with Anna... the girls didn't talk often and Ilse suspected Anna thought ill of her because of her choice to run off. But here they were, probably because they were in the same group and all the others went off on their own. They were in the lobby, unsure of where to go. One of the girls from Maureen's group came up to them.

"You don't know what the hell y'all are doing now are you?" the girls just shook their heads. "Come with me. I've been to New York with my dad a few times... dentist conventions and all that. I'm Mercedes by the way."

"I'm Ilse."

"And I'm Anna."

"Cool, I'll just get us a taxi and we'll find our way around."

**000**

Kurt was still sitting uncomfortably with the German boys minutes later. Luckily, they saw Quinn with Georg and Otto. Kurt wouldn't have expected her to be with guys like them, but walked over to them anyway.

"Quinn. Would you like to join us?" Kurt was begging for a way to break the silence. Quinn walked in with the two boys.

"Kurt..." she mumbled. "Why aren't you with Mercedes or Tina or Artie or Finn for that matter?"

"I could very well ask why you aren't with Mercedes or Puck."

"Touche."

"Has anyone thought of what they're doing for their songs?" Kurt asked the group.

"I'm doing Funny Honey from Chicago." Quinn asserted.

"If I can find a girl to do it with me, I'm doing one of they 'Hey' songs from Next to Normal, an American musical." Georg said.

"I'm still not sure." Otto shrugged. Ernst and Hanschen shrugged with him.

"I thought of Popular from Wicked, or Mr. Cellophane from Chicago, but I did that for my glee audition, and now Quinn has the Chicago area covered. Maybe something else..."

**000**

For any Next to Normal fans out there, Skylar Astin, the original Georg, was going to play the original Henry and Phoebe Strole, the original Anna, was set to play the original Natalie. That of course changed, but they still fit the parts wonderfully so I was thinking of having Anna sing either 'Hey #1 or #2' For all of you music lovers, give me some song suggestions! It doesn't have to be from a musical, it could be anything, just por favor help (: ohhh and thank you to:

RellsBells and Rhiblitzleberry.

Stay tuned.


End file.
